Immortal Destiny
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Go ahead keep fighting, go ahead with you immortal thinking, don't listen to me" she smirked "Its only you destiny" Thats the words she left him with. little did she know, she was his destiny & she would return to the his time & he would come 4 her.
1. Words She Left Him With

_Notice me_

"Go ahead keep fighting"

"Go ahead with your immortal thinking"

"Go ahead, don't listen to me"

"Its only your destiny"

Then she turned and walked away, leaving him to stand in place. Leaving him to think of what she said, telling him he would be dead. Leaving nothing and no family. To the well she walked, her body fading as the the purple light came for her. The jewel was complete and it seemed to him and she knew and had come to terms that she was no loner long for that time. She had said by to all her friends, she came up to him last. She just looked at him, then when the wind blew she smiled at him, but he showed nothing to her, Her smiled faded and she spoke to him,

"Go ahead keep fighting, go ahead with you immortal thinking, don't listen to me" Then she smirked "Its only you destiny"

It was not in till his brother fell to his knees that he snapped out of his frozen state. She was gone.

He turned to his brother, he was on his knees his fist tight. The kit was crying, and the monk and slayer were holding hands and looking at Inuyasha. One person was missing, but she was not far, Kikyo, the jewel granted her with life, tho he didn't believe she was worth of the state of living.

What he could not understand is why she had said what she had. It put him into a flash back..

FLASHBACK

He had joined their group at the end, and he had been most arrogant, more so then norm. Once again him and his brother had started fighting, well Inuyasha fighting and Sesshomaru being a smart ass.

"Yeah, yeah keep fighting, that's gunna solve everything!" She had yelled at them. She sat Inuyasha and then turned to him, pointed a finger and said "Knock it off Sesshomaru"

He was shocked that she had spoke to him like that, she for the most part seem to respect his being.

It was later in the week, they had come up on some demons sent from naraku. Both him and Inuyasha were fighting the demons, one brother getting in the way of another.

"Move Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha snapped trying to push his brother out of the way.

"You are not needed half breed" Sesshomaru pushed back,

"Im gunna kill them and then you!" Inuyasha called back, swiping his sword at his brother,

"Foolish half breed, I will not die"

It was later that night when Kagomehad found Sesshomaru sitting alone at the base of a tree. She sat down next to him, pulled her knees up to her chest and then rest her chin on them. He said nothing, but then she spoke,

"You know, you immortals should not think your immortal"

He looked at her and she was looking at him. He sat in silence, as did she, not long after she spoke tho, she got up. He watched as she brushed her skirt off and walked away.

END FLASHBACK

He turned away, leaving his half brother and her friends. But as he walked away, her words still rang in his head, and those words would stay in his head for a very, very, very long time.

----------------------

Kagome landed at the bottom of the well, on knee in the ground. She stood up but looked back and down at the dirt "Goodbye" She whispered.

She waited a moment before pulling herself out of the well. She had come to terms that she would be sent home, Kikyo told her not to keep foolish hopes of staying in her heat, that the jewel would not let her stay. It took weeks for her to get a grip with it, even letting Inuyasha go, in her heart anyway, she had to, for him and for her, they were not meant to be, as much as she wanted to believe and as much as it seemed that they were, they weren't, no her destiny was complicated and she knew there was more, there was always more. A but, and or if, and always more. She guessed it was her strong will and pure soul that the kami's granted her with such a destiny.

Kagome left her well house, shutting the door to it and closing THAT chapter of her life. A chapter she would NOT forget, one she would replay in her mind over and over again. But still, she had hopes that she would see them again, but she knew it would be on the wells time, and not hers, it would have to call for her to once again return, no sooner or no later, only when it felt she should return. Her gut told her she would tho, but she had no idea when or how long it would be before that would happen, she would wait, no matter how long.

Even if it was to only see one of them, any one of them.

_Take my hand...._

_---_

_I'm not a huge britney spears fan, but this song she sang so well and is way under noticed_


	2. Stranger

_ Why are we_

She Graduate, with lots of hard work and late night, but even so, it would be hard for her to get into a good collage even with her knowledge and interest in history, but tonight was about her and her friends, once again another chapter of her life was closer, odd enough it was depressing, to many chapters closing on her, it always lead her to think of the one chapter she didn't want to close.

2 years a still no signed of any of them, it was a small hope, but now, now she knew better.

"I give you our Graduating class!" A Cheer erupted and everyone stood, it was delayed but she jumped up and threw her hat to the air, finally, high school was over.

"Come on Kagome lets take photo's" Her friends called. It was simple to them, but to her, it was much more. While they only knew the here and now she knew the then and now, in her heart she was missing people, souls, she wished they could see her.

She miled with her head tilted, her long curl falling to one side, her light link pink and her blush as light as her lip, her makeup was wonderful. She took many, many photo, hugged many people, thanked many teachers, but it all felt a little odd to her.

"Boss, why are we here, someone you know?"

A man leaned against the back door wall, his hands in his suit pant pockets "Someone I use to know, come" He turned and walked out.

"Kagome, are you riding with us!" Her friends called, She smiled soft again "Sure" She looked at her mother "Meet us there?"

"Of course" Her mother and brother where there, her grandfather was not feeling well, but her mother recorded it.

The drive was nuts, the girl where giggling and yelling, throwing stuff and laughing. Kagome laughed to but Gods how she wished Sango was here.

"We are here" They girls as they yelled and ran out of the limo, Kagome shook her head and stepped out, they where girls still, and while she was all their age, she felt much older. Once out she took off her gown and was left wearing a short but cute navy bell sleeve dress with old chines embroidering around the sleeve and bottom, It tied like at the waist and had lace at the top. Kagome smoothed the dress and walked in.

The place was full of grads, moms and dads, it was the place to be. Kagome sat with her friends in a large round table with red seat and black table, they ate and told story's, lucky for her none of them brought up her sicknesses or old boy friend! Kagome looked at her watch it was 10, wow time was flying, time was a issue for her now.

"Kagome dont look so depressed dessert it coming!"

Kagome laughed and the loaded ice cream was placed in front of her, hell what girl could be depressed with a mountain of ice cream in front of them! She ate slow and recalled the time she told Shippo and Rin about ice cream, she never did get to bring them any. Kagome sighed and put her spoon down, she felt bad, but then again, they never had it, so they could not miss it, right? Her mother often to her that.

"Who is ready for presents!"

She was going to hide, her family didn't have much money, she knew she would not get a lot, not that she minded, but everyone would be looking at her. Gifts were piled onto the table from friends and family and they were passed about the table, they agreed not to buy each other gifts lucky for her, she was broke.

Kagome had 3 gifts, the other girls had piles, she felt like sneaking under the table, but the other girls were so thrilled they didn't pay her meek pile much mind. Paper went flying and girls cheered with happiness next to her, she was happy for them.

Kagomes mother smiled soft and Kagome grabbed a card and opened it, it was from her grandfather, it was a sweet card and old coins, she held them in her palm, she loved it. Next was her brother, another card with a ten in it, silly brother, she smiled at him and he blushed.

Her mother got her a card as well with a long note but behind it was money, one hundred dollars for clothing the note said, that's right, no more school uniforms. She would be sure to ask her mom if this much was ok.

"Hey Kagome you have another one"

"Hu?" Who else would get her something?

The box was passed to her, it was long and kinda skinny and it had a card, now all eyes where on her. Kagome slipped the card out, it just said Congrats with no writing or signature "Who is it from" She asked, they all shrugged their shoulders and her mother shook her head.

Kagome quickly removed the top of the box and moved the tissue aside, once she did she gasped. Slowly she pulled out a red sash made of pure fine silky "What" She whispered,

"Look another one"

She looked down and pulled out another on in gold it was also pure silk, no doubt worth a lot of money, who did this?

"Who did this?"

"It was here when we got here, why is something wrong?"

She didn't understand. these sashes reminded her of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru who would send her this, who knew? Neither had any demonic energy on them, Gods now she felt like crying. She felt angry yet happy yet confused, who would send her something so rich on top of all that, she didn't know anyone with that type of money.

Kagome placed the items back in the box and closed it, everyone went back to talking while she sat, she just could not figure it out, who was this stranger.

_Strangers when_


End file.
